The social Skills Curriculum model is a process for developing operational policy and an educational structure which integrates academic and child development concepts, in inner-city elementary schools. Collaboration among school staff, university staff, and parents in a model of shared decision-making is stressed. Social skills development is viewed as primary mental health function. Included are the ability to plan goals and objectives, establish priorities, follow tasks and projects through to completion, organize, utilize time effectively, and relate to other people in a mutually acceptable way. While middle social status children tend to learn and develop these skills through processes of identification and incorporation within their families, many lower social status children lack experience with regular schedules, participation in elections, community affairs, civic organizations, and other goal and control directed activities. The development of ways to effectively teach social skills within the regular school setting is stressed in this study as a viable option for inner-city children. The demonstration school serves as a setting to develop, pilot, observe, and document possible approaches to social skill development. The objectives of the current research are: 1) To field test the process of collaboration among elementary school staff, university staff, and parents developed in the Social Skills Curriculum Project 1975-77. 2) To utilize M.L. King Scholl, the original project school (1975-77) as the major resource support to the field test school and as a learning and demonstration base to a) further refine our findings and b) serve as a dissemination model for other public school and university groups.